


not a sex thing

by polly_perks



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Dates, Gen, Multi, Polyamory, Queer Gen, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polly_perks/pseuds/polly_perks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, out of all the people I know, I should have guessed that you'd be the one who couldn't be satisfied with just one boyfriend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a sex thing

When Alex woke up and shuffled into the bathroom of Taiga's apartment, she didn't expect to see him standing in front of the bathroom mirror adjusting the collar on a button-down shirt, and she definitely didn't expect him to reply with a calm, unhurried "yep" when she jokingly asked if he was getting ready for a date.

That woke her up quickly. "Really? Who's the lucky guy?" 

He fiddled with a strand of hair before answering. "You, uh, I don't know if you know him." She didn't notice how he stumbled over the last word as though he meant to say something else before changing his mind at the last minute.

She punched him on the shoulder. "Then show me a picture, dumbass, it's 2014! If I'm not mistaken, this is your first date since you were fifteen." 

"Ugh, please don't remind me." 

She giggled at the memory of fifteen-year-old Taiga calling her, near tears, to pick him up from the mall a full two hours earlier than orignially planned. "C'mon, Mike was cute!"

Taiga still had a hand over his face. "He was, but I couldn't face him on the court for like, a month after that. It was so embarrassing..." He paused as she ran a hand over his back. "And how would you know, anyways?"

She just laughed again. "Hey, hey, don't think about it too much. He's all the way across the ocean now, and besides! I'm sure you won't mess up this time. You know what not to do."

He smiled at her in the bathroom mirror. "Thanks."

"And even if you do mess up, you know where to find me." 

"Thanks." He wasn't smiling that time. 

He pulled a tie from where it was sitting on top of the sink and wound it around his neck, although it was clear after a few tries that he didn't know what he was doing. Alex swatted his hands away and wordlessly began to tie it for him, but she had left her glasses in the bedroom and fumbled wih the knot.

"Ah, fuck it, it's too early in the morning for this."

"It's two in the afternoon."

"My point exactly." She brushed her hair out of her eyes and leaned against the wall. "Just ditch the tie, it makes you look like a prude anyways." Before he could even open his mouth to protest, she continued. "Besides, I seriously doubt you'd be going out with the kind of guy who wears a tie on the first date."

"Well, Kuroko might..." Taiga muttered.

"Huh? Kuroko? Did I hear that right? That short invisible kid on your team? I know him!"

Taiga had turned slightly pink and was staring resolutely at his own reflection in the mirror. 

"I mean, I'm not judging or anything, I just didn't think he was your type..."

"W-well, he is, so just leave it, okay?"

"Alright, alright!" She raised her hands and internally sighed with relief as he seemed to relax. She followed him out of the bathroom and flicked off the light on the way out. 

"So where are you two going, anyways?" 

He was rummaging through his drawers for his wallet so he wasn't quite thinking when he said, "I'm meeting them at the movies in a half hour." As soon as the words left his mouth, he seemed to realize their implications and straightened up. "W-wait, I mean--"

"'They'? As in, more than one person? You're meeting more than one person for a date?" Taiga looked so panicked that she forced herself not to seem as overly excited or interested as she actually was. "How many?" 

"J-just two!" 

"Oh, well, just two, that's all right then." She immediately regretted the sarcasm that had colored her voice as he pushed past her and almost shouted "Just forget about it, okay?"

He clearly meant to get away from her in moving to the kitchen, but in such a small apartment, could he really have expected anything different? She kept her distance though, as he was clearly upset and she didn't really want him to get worked up half an hour before a date. (A three-way date, she added to herself. That might take some getting used to.)

"Taiga? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just, well, it's a little weird, y'know?"

"S'fine," he muttered, still not looking at her. "I just haven't told anyone yet. I didn't really lnow what to expect." 

"Mmm." She leaned against the counter next to him. "So I know Kuroko, but who's the other guy? He's the one I don't know, I'm guessing?"

"Y-yeah, or, well, you might kinda know him, I guess..." 

She waited as he racked his brain for a connection. "Did coach show you the video of our match against Touou Academy?" 

"She showed me videos of all the Generation of Miracles, which one was Touou?"

"Red and black jerseys."

"Ah. So then the only one that you'd both know well enough to date would be..."

"Aomine, yeah."

"Really!" 

"Mhm." Taiga's arms were still crossed, but his shoulders weren't hunched up like they always were when he got defensivee, so Alex considered it safe to pry a little more.

"So how did you end up on a date with both of them...?"

"It's kind of a long story but, well, Kuroko and Aomine have history, and we decided that it wouldn't really be fair for any two of us to date exclusively, I guess?"

"Wait, by 'history,' do you mean...?" 

"Yeah, they were together. For most of middle school, I think."

Alex squinted at Taiga and recalled what she knew of Aomine, and decided that her opinions on Kuroko probably needed some re-evaluating. The kid had a type, that was for sure. Then, a new realization clicked into place.

"Hold on, if they were together like that, then aren't you afraid of being the third wheel? I mean, you weren't even in the same country as them, for crying out loud!"

Alex was sure she saw him smile then, but it disappeared as he opened his mouth to reassure her. "It won't be like that, I promise. Kuroko and I have been dating for a couple months, so--"

"And you didn't tell me?!" She shrieked. 

"I d-didn't think it was important!" 

"Of course it's important! You've been dating for months and I didn't know! You could have been having sex in the very bed I'm sleeping in and I'd never know--"

"W-we haven't! We haven't, I promise!" 

She sighed. "Well, that's reassuring, I guess. Why didn't you tell me, though?"

Taiga actually looked confused. "I...I don't know. I guess I didn't think it was that important? I didn't really want to make a big deal out of it."

"So you tell me after you accidentally let it slip that you're going on a three-way date with two other guys." To her relief, he chuckled, although he still looked vaguely guilty.

"Pretty weird, I guess." 

She sighed again and pushed off the counter. "I really never will understand boys. I guess that's why I'm a lesbian."

Taiga laughed louder this time. "Yeah, I guess it is."

He finally looked relaxed, so Alex supposed there wasn't too much harm in teasing him a bit more. "You know, out of all the people I know, I should have guessed that you'd be the one who couldn't be satisfied with just one boyfriend."

It was extremely difficult to keep a straight face through the way he almost squawked and turned on her. "I t-told you, it's not a sex thing!" 

"Well, with that attitude it never will be."

"Ugh," he groaned and put both hands over his face. "You're terrible. Why do I ever tell you anything?" She couldn't hold back anymore and burst out laughing. 

"See? This is what I mean!" He said, and groaned again when she slapped him on the back. 

"C'mon, I'm just teasing you!" She glanced at her watch. "Anyways, you should probably get going if you wanna catch the next train. I wouldn't wanna make you late."

"Y-yeah, you're right." He moved towards the door, but before he could open it, Alex stopped him. 

"Taiga, wait."

"Yeah?" 

Although it infuriated her to no end that she nearly had to stand on tiptoes to do so, she laid a hand on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "Have fun, sweetie."

Tatsuya had always complained about her treating them like children, even when he still was a child, but Taiga had never had such complaints. Now, she supposed it was a partial symptom of living alone, because he was smiling down at her as though it was the most generous thing she'd ever done for him. "I will, don't worry."

She used the hand on his shoulder to spin him around while the other opened the door. "So get moving, then!" 

"Alright, bye!" She pushed him out and closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> the knb fandom is sadly lacking in both aokagakuro fic and good alex fic so i thought i'd kill two birds with one stone
> 
> (i always liked the idea of alex being kagami and himuro's cool lesbian aunt)


End file.
